


Over protective

by MrsAlot



Series: Unplanned happenings [3]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1812121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsAlot/pseuds/MrsAlot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Predaking is a very over protective mate... especially when his mate is carrying</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over protective

**Author's Note:**

> another prompt form tumblr
> 
> they wanted preggers Screamer and doting Predaking daddy

“Starscream, I have asked you not to exert yourself.” Predaking said gruffly, glaring down at the silver seeker. “You are in no condition to be gallivanting around.”  
“For the last time I was not ‘gallivanting’, I just went to the fragging store room because I was hungry!”  
“If you wanted something I would have got it for you.” The black and orange bot said firmly. “You shouldn’t be walking around, you need to rest.”  
“It’s across the fragging room, Predaking!” The slender mech shrieked, pointing angrily at the door just a few feet away. “For Primus sake! I am carrying, not dyeing! Though at the moment it feels more like it.” He muttered, sneering up at the giant Dragon.

Predaking just regarded him coolly, then without a word he reached down and gently picked the seeker up. The air commander growled in the mechs tender grasp, his wings pinned back in irritation. The Dragonformer just smirked a little and proceeded to take him back to the ‘Nest’. Ever since the medics declared that he had been sparked up, the big oaf hadn’t left the commanders side for more then a few clicks. At first Starscream had loved the big powerful mech doting on him utterly, tending to his every whim and desire… but now… the Predacons over protectiveness was starting to grate on him, the mech refraining him form doing anything for himself… even the smallest of tasks… it was getting annoying…

Predaking knelt down and gently laid the grumpy seeker on the soft foam bedding. Starscream merely folded his arms and scowled up at his mate, the sour expression twisting his face. The Dragon didn’t seem to notice as he begun arranging the soft spongy foam around his bearer, then pulled a thick Thermo blanket over the slender seekers lap.  
“Now then… stay here… I’ll go and get you something…” The big mech said softly.  
“And what make you think I’m just going to do what you say?!” Starscream hissed.  
“Well if you don’t want me to get you some of the sweet Energon shards, Knock-Out makes, by all means, get up.” Predaking smiled smoothly. The seeker stalled in surprise, his wings perking up. He did like those Energon Goddies the race car made.

“Fhn… Fine…” The silver mech muttered with a sigh. The Dragons blazing yellow Optics shone with happiness as he lent down and nuzzled his carrying lover.  
“There’s my good mech… not so difficult to follow orders is it?” The Predacon chuckled as the seeker begun to yell profanities at him. He was still cursing as the Dragon Transformered and flew off… all from his spot on the nest, He may be mad as the pit, but he didn’t want to jeopardize himself getting his treats…


End file.
